


Post Concert Chill

by MadDramaQueen



Series: RT Extra Life 1,337 word fic challenge [15]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Holy crap - Freeform, based on the new merch group photos on the AH twitter, they look good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: The Achieve Men just finished another performance.How do they unwind? And what will we learn?





	Post Concert Chill

The crowd roared with applause and called for an "Encore," knowing full and well they already got an encore, but it was worth a shot. The arena was packed with fans, some holding signs for their favorites to see, and others screaming how much they love their faves, hoping their voice will be heard among the millions of people screaming.

And the newest hot boy band from Austin, Texas were loving every second of it. After finishing their last song of the night, they took a look around at what they've done. Their voices, and instruments, their personalities and smiles, have brought joy to this crowd.

They were the Achieve Men.

"Thank you, New York! You guys fucking ROCK!! Best crowd EVER!!!" Michael screamed into the mic propped up in front of him. He and Ryan were the main singers of the group, the latter denying his awesome singing voice for years until they caught him singing in the tour bus shower. Typical.

Trevor was waving to his adoring fans behind the keyboard and his brother Alfredo, played the drums. Occasionally, they would sing lead, but they mostly left it to the screamers of the group.

"But, I thought we said the crowd in Pennsylvania was the best-" Alfredo hit Trevor on the head with one of his drum sticks.

"Treyco, shut the fuck up and come over here for the final bows!" Michael chuckled as he motioned for the bros to join himself and Ryan for the final bows.

As they bowed, the confetti cannons were triggered and confetti got fired into the crowd, making the cheering get louder once more.

"We're the Achieve Men. Thank you so much, NYC! We're gonna go eat some pizza now! Love ya! See ya!!" Ryan waved and gave a wink to the crowd, causing some of the females in the audience to swoon. They jogged off the stage and met with applause from their crew.

"Oh, my fucking voice is shot! Ryan, you're singing the first song next time. Either that, or we drop it from the set. Jesus Christ; we start too hot." Michael groaned, leaning on Ryan for support.

"I mean, I can try, but a song called 'Rage on the Stage' is clearly meant for you." Ryan chuckled, giving Michael a pat on the back. 

"How can we start too hot if people think we're hot already? That's too much hot for them; might need to call the fire department." Trevor joked.

Alfredo just shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder why you're my brother."

"You see, when a man and a woman love each other very much-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! NOPE!" Alfredo pushed his brother ahead of the group and steered him to the band's green room. Before colliding with the door, Trevor quickly turned the knob and pushed the door open. He ended up getting pushed onto the couch. 

Ryan threw his backwards cap on the ground. "I am too old to be rocking out like this."

"Ryan, please. You were in shows before. This isn't any different. Plus, you're not that old." Michael rolled his eyes and collapsed on the chair right by the TV and video games. "Oh, sweet relief. Anyone wanna play something? Maybe some GTA races?" 

"Count me in!" Alfredo jumped from the chill couch to the gaming couch, along with Trevor. Michael handed them each a controller and turned the game on. It was one of the band's many requests for their green room. That, and a fully stocked mini fridge of Diet Coke for Ryan.

"Michael, I am the sole reason why we're not called the Achieve Bois." Ryan rolled his eyes, kicking his feet up on the chill couch, opening a nice cold can of Diet Coke and browsing twitter on his phone.

"From stage manager to second-lead singer. How the fuck, Ryan?" Alfredo shook his head.

"I didn't do shit! You guys caught me singing and you just so happened to need a 4th member anyway, since Rimmy Tim went solo. I kinda miss him." Ryan sighed. 

"He opens for our shows sometimes. And I know he misses you too, Ryan. Him teaching you how to rap was the fucking best. The Mad King, spitting rhymes..." Michael cackled, sprunking Alfredo off the race course.

"Ahh, god damn it!" 'The Sauce' screamed in frustration.

Ryan chuckled, watching the fun and also remembering the one time he rapped onstage, thanks to a bet he lost with the others. 'Never again,' he promised, but it was a concert to remember.

"Why the hell do they call you 'Mad King' anyway?" Alfredo asked, trying to get his revenge on Michael, but ended up ruining Trevor's chances of victory.

"Alfredo, I trusted you!" Trevor whined. "I'm gonna break your fucking drum sticks, swear to God." 

"You do it, and you can say goodbye to your hair gel, buddy..." 

"Uh-ohhh!!! Brother fight!!" Michael giggled.

"This was when I was just the stage manager. I picked up a knife from the green room and started twirling it around. Just..casually, as you do." Ryan demonstrated with a throwing knife, given to him from a fan. It had a golden cracked crown on the blade.

"Because that's normal." Trevor rolled his eyes.

"And I looked on the wall and there was a picture of the band. I threw it and it landed right on Jeremy's face." Ryan, once again, re-telling the story by eyeing a group picture of them on the opposite side of the room. He threw it and it landed between Alfredo's legs in his crouched pose.

"Jesus Christ, Ryan!" Alfredo exclaimed. Trevor and Michael cringed at the sight.

"Hey, Alfredo. Get in that pose! I wanna see Ryan try that for real!" Michael laughed.

Alfredo just flipped him off, while Trevor joined in the laughing.

"Told Michael when he came in the room about it, didn't believe me, so I did it again. He filmed it, called me insane and put a Burger King crown on my head. Thus, Mad King was born. When I got hired to be in the band, I wrote a song for the group called 'The Crooked Crown' and now people want to give me crowns at our concerts."

"I'm gonna have nightmares tonight." Alfredo whimpered, and the others laughed again.

Suddenly, there was a knock and a muffled voice that almost sounded like Ryan. "Hey, guys. The VIP's are lined up for autographs. You ready?"

"Aw, Jack! Come on! We were just having fun!" Trevor whined, throwing his controller on the chill couch and hitting Ryan on the knee.

"Ow! What the fuck, Treyco?!" Ryan threw a pillow at him.

Jack, their new manager opened the door and immediately saw the knife in the wall. "Jesus Christ! Who did that?!" 

The Achieve Lads pointed at Ryan.

"Again??" Jack groaned. "You're already the freaking Mad King. Isn't that enough for you, you lunatic?!" 

"Maybe I should evolve my arc. It'll be a new song for the band..." Ryan smirked.

"Where we all end up dead by your hands, surrounded by fan made crowns? No thank you." Michael joked.

Jack walked in the room, headset on his head, clipboard in hand. "Great show tonight, guys. Sold out crowd, almost trending on Twitter, merch flying off the shelves. It was a good one. I have some notes here I'll go through with you after your autographs."

The band groaned. They hated getting notes, but they liked getting better at their shows. 

"One note I'll give right now. Trevor, stop tricking the crowd into thinking you're gonna go crowd surfing, moron. They are not gonna catch you and you're gonna fall and break your neck." 

Trevor blushed with embarrassment as Michael laughed. "Told you, you idiot!"

"Now go and meet your fans." Jack pushed everyone out of the room, except for Ryan.

"One sec, Haywood. This is for you."

Jack gave Ryan a letter, probably fan-mail. In orange and purple writing it read:

_Great show tonight, Mad King ;) - J. D._


End file.
